The Hunt For SkankHunt42
by teletitties
Summary: Wendy and Kyle fight to find the internet troll while possibly falling for one another. Kyndy.
1. Is it

Wendy Testaburger runs away with tears in her eyes as she hands Stan the note. She was mad. Sad. Angry. Really angry.

She raced to Kyle's house and knocked on his door. Ready to be rejected, she started to walk away.

" Wendy?" Kyle opened his door.

" Kyle, I need your help." she turned around.

" Why?" he asked.

" I NEED to find out who Skankhunt42 is." she sniffled, wiped away her tears.

" Are you... crying?" he was shocked.

" Maybe." she croaked out.

" I haven't seen you cry since Ms. Ellen stole Stan away from you." Kyle tilted his head.

" Well, I am a bitch. And I understand if you don't want to help me." she let out a silent sob.

" No, no, no, no, no, no. Come in." he gave her a sympathetic smile.

" Thank you." she entered the Broflovski household.

" Upstairs. I have some stuff upstairs to help." he grabbed her hand and led her to his room.

" Computer should help. Do you have to have an gmail entered in to sign up? I forget." Wendy said as she got on the computer.

" Yes." Kyle answered.

" So one clue. But why 42?" Wendy clicked on Skankhunt42's profile.

" What do you mean?" Kyle questioned.

" The number at the end is 42. Mine has my age at the end too. So maybe..." she rest her chin on her hand.

" His age is 42!" they both exclaimed at the same time while locking eyes with each other. Both leaned their closer until Gerald burst into the room.

" What are you guys doing on Skankhunt42's profile?" Gerald asked.

" Trying to figure out who he is." Wendy explained.

" I thought you were Stan's girlfriend. Kyle? Are you too dating?" Gerald closed Kyle's bedroom door.

" No!" Kyle shouted.

" Don't go on Skankhunt42's profile anymore." Gerald ordered.

" Why?" Kyle whined.

" Because I said no!" Gerald ran out of his son's bedroom.

" Does he always do that?" Wendy asked.

" No." Kyle shook his head. Soon, they heard Boston's Smokin' coming from the other room.

" Look at this!" Wendy gasped.

" What?" Kyle faced his computer.

" Now, Skankhunt42 is attacking ME!" Wendy yelled.

" How?" he implored.

" He says I am a cheater and whore!" she screeched.

" Shit." Kyle mumbled.

" Who else could wrote such cruel stuff like this?" Wendy squinted at the screen.

" Stan." Kyle sighed.


	2. Could it be?

" Are you SkankHunt?" Wendy asks Stan.

" What?! No! What would I be?!" he exclaims.

" Someone has been calling me a whore AND a cheater for the last two hours!" Wendy grunts.

" Why would I say you are a cheater?" Stan implored.

" 'Cause she was with me!" Kyle shouts.

" You were with my EX-girlfriend?!" Stan yells.

" She wanted help!" Kyle huffed.

" YOUR help?!" Stan spat.

" I-I-I-It's your dad." Wendy says.

" Ha! Nice try there, Wendy." Kyle scoffed.

" No really, he is the one who saw us together! And he is 42!" Wendy exclaimed.

" Why would my dad do that?!" Kyle asks.

" You NEED to go confront him." Weny points to the door.

" What ever. I know you're lying." Kyle shook his head and left.

* * *

" Dad? You there?" Kyle croaked.

" Yes, son?" Gerald comes out of his bedroom.

" Are you SkankHunt?" Kyle asked.

" Nope."

" Good, because-" Kyle begins.

" I am just a regular forty-three year old, making people laugh." Gerald chuckled awkwardly.

" Oh my god, you are him!" Kyle shouted.

" You CAN'T TELL ANYONE SON!" Gerald screams.

" Don't worry, if you stop, I won't." Kyle assured him.

" Okay." Gerald sighs.

* * *

" Hey Wendy." Kyle goes to Wendy as she stands on the hill near the school.

" Hi." she smiled weakly.

" You were right." Kyle said.

" Oh, I know. I watched you confront him." she smirks.

" Oh." he chuckled.

" Stan and I got back together." Wendy tells him.

" That's... nice." Kyle frowned.

" Well, I guess." she sighed.

" Don't you have to go then?" Kyle implored.

" I guess. Bye." Wendy walks away.

" Bye." he says weakly, taking out a picture of her and him almost kissing and ripping it up. Jut as he began to leave, he felt a small peck on his cheek and turned around. Wendy giggledas she smiled brightly and walked away once again.

 **This two-shot is DONE.**

 **It was going to be a one shot but then I decided to make it a two-parter since I have some free-time.**

 **Toodles!**

 **\- HinnyRomione21**


End file.
